Premio Pulitzer de novela
Archivo:Pulitzer.jpg Lista de ganadores del Premio Pulitzer de novela *1918: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Ernest Poole por su novela His Family. *1919: otorgado al novelista y dramaturgo estadounidense Newton Booth Tarkington por su novela The Magnificent Ambersons. *1920: --No concedido-- *1921: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Edith Wharton por su novela La edad de la inocencia. *1922: otorgado al novelista y dramaturgo estadounidense Newton Booth Tarkington por su novela Alice Adams. *1923: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Willa Cather por su novela Uno de nosotros. *1924: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Margaret Wilson por su novela The Able McLaughlins. *1925: otorgado a la novelista estadounidens Edna Ferber por su novela So Big. *1926: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Harry Sinclair Lewis por su novela El doctor Arrowsmith. *1927: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense Louis Bromfield por su novela Principios de otoño. *1928: otorgado al dramaturgo y novelista estadounidense Thornton Wilder por su novela El puente de San Luis Rey. *1929: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense de ficción Julia Peterkin por su novela Scarlet Sister Mary. *1930: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Oliver Hazard Perry La Farge por su novela Laughing Boy. *1931: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Margaret Ayer Barnes por su novela Years of Grace. *1932: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Pearl S. Buck por su novela La buena tierra. *1933: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Thomas Sigismund Stribling por su novela The Store. *1934: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Caroline Pafford Miller por su novela Lamb in His Bosom. *1935: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Josephine Winslow Johnson por su novela Now in November. *1936: otorgado al novelista y poeta estadounidense Harold Lenoir Davis por su novela Honey in the Horn. *1937: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Margaret Mitchell por su novela Lo que el viento se llevó. *1938: otorgado al novelista estadounidense John Phillips Marquand por su novela The Late George Apley. *1939: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings por su novela The Yearling. *1940: otrogado al escritor estadounidense John Steinbeck por su novela Las viñas de la ira. *1941: --No concedido-- *1942: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Ellen Anderson Gholson Glasgow por su novela In This Our Life. *1943: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Upton Sinclair por su novela Los dientes del dragón. *1944: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Martin Flavin por su novela Journey in the Dark. *1945: otorgado al escritor estadounidense John Richard Hersey por su novela Una campana para Adano;;. *1946: --No concedido-- *1947: otorgado al novelista y poeta estadounidense Robert Penn Warren por su novela Todos los hombres del Rey. *1948: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense James Albert Michener por su novela Tales of the South Pacific. *1949: otorgado al novelista estadounidense James Gould Cozzens por su novela Guardia de Honor. *1950: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Alfred Bertram Guthrie, Jr. por su novela The Way West. *1951: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Conrad Michael Richter por su novela The Town. *1952: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Herman Wouk por su novela The Caine Mutiny. *1953: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Ernest Hemingway por su novela El viejo y el mar. *1954: --No concedido-- *1955: otorgado al escritor estadounidense William Faulkner por su novela Una fábula. *1956: otorgado al novelista estadounidense MacKinlay Kantor por su novela Andersonville. *1957: --No concedido-- *1958: otorgado al escritor estadounidense James Agee por su novela Una muerte en la familia. *1959: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Robert Lewis Taylor por su novela The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters. *1960: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Allen Stuart Drury por su novela Advise and Consent. *1961: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Harper Lee por su novela Matar un ruiseñor. *1962: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Edwin O'Connor por su novela The Edge of Sadness. *1963: otorgado al escritor estadounidense William Faulkner por su novela Los rateros. *1964: --No concedido-- *1965: otorgada a la novelista estadounidense Shirley Ann Grau por su novela The Keepers of the House. *1966: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Katherine Anne Porter por su libro The Collected Stories of Katherine Anne Porter. *1967: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Bernard Malamud por su novela El hombre de Kiev. *1968: otorgado al escritor estadounidense William Styron por su novela Las confesiones de Nat Turner. *1969: otorgado al nativo kiowa escritor estadounidense Navarro Scott Momaday por su novela House Made of Dawn. *1970: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense Jean Stafford por su libro Collected Stories. *1971: --No concedido-- *1972: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense Wallace Earle Stegner por su novela Angle of Repose. *1973: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Eudora Welty por su novela La hija del optimista". *1974: --No concedido-- *1975: otorgado al escritor estadounidense de ciencia ficción: Michael Shaara por su novela: "The Killer Angels". *1976: otorgado al escritor canadiense-estadounidense: Saul Bellow por su novela: "El legado de Humboldt". *1977: --No concedido-- *1978: otorgado al escritor estadounidense James Alan McPherson por su novela Elbow Room. *1979: otorgado al novelista estadounidense John Cheever por su libro Relatos de John Cheever. *1980: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Norman Mailer por su novela La canción del verdugo. *1981: otorgado al novelista estadounidense John Kennedy Toole por su novela La conjura de los necios. *1982: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense John Updike por su novela Conejo es rico. *1983: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense de ficción Alice Walker por su novela El color púrpura. *1984: otorgado al escritor estadounidense William Joseph Kennedy por su novela Tallo de hierro. *1985: otorgada a la novelista estadounidense Alison Lurie por su novela Asuntos exteriores. *1986: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Larry McMurtry por su novela Lonesome Dove. *1987: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Peter Matthew Hillsman Taylor por su novela A Summons to Memphis. *1988: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Toni Morrison por su novela Beloved. *1989: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Anne Tyler por su novela Ejercicios respiratorios. *1990: otorgado al novelista cubano-estadounidense Oscar Hijuelos por su novela Los reyes del mambo tocan canciones de amor. *1991: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense John Updike por su novela Conejo descansa. *1992: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Jane Smiley por su novela Heredarás la tierra. *1993: otorgado al escritor estadounidense de ficción Robert Olen Butler Jr. por su novela A Good Scent from a Strange Mountain. *1994: otorgado a la novelista estadounidense Edna Annie Proulx por su novela The Shipping News. *1995: otorgado a la escritora canadiense-estadounidense Carol Shields por su novela The Stone Diaries. *1996: otorgado al escritor y novelista estadounidense Richard Ford por su novela El día de la independencia. *1997: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Steven Millhauser por su novela Martin Dressler: The Tale of an American Dreamer. *1998: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Philip Roth por su novela American Pastoral. *1999: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Michael Cunningham por su novela The Hours. *2000: otorgada a la escritora bengalí-británica-estadounidense Jhumpa Lahiri por su novela Interpreter of Maladies. *2001: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Michael Chabon por su novela The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay. *2002: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Richard Russo por su novela Empire Falls. *2003: otorgado al novelista estadounidense Jeffrey Kent Eugenides por su novela Middlesex. *2004: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Edward P. Jones por su novela El mundo conocido. *2005: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Marilynne Robinson por su novela Gilead. *2006: otorgado a la novelista australiana-estadounidense Geraldine Brooks por su novela March. *2007: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Cormac McCarthy por su novela The Road. *2008: otorgado al escritor dominicano-estadounidense Junot Diaz por su novela The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao. *2009: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Elizabeth Strout por su novela Olive Kitteridge. *2010: otorgado al escritor y músico estadounidense Paul Harding por su novela Tinkers. *2011: otorgado a la escritora estadounidense Jennifer Egan por su novela El tiempo es un canalla. *2012: --No concedido-- *2013: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Adam Johnson por su novela The Orphan Master's Son. *2014: otorgada a la escritora estadounidense Donna Tartt por su novela The Goldfinch. *2015: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Anthony Doerr por su novela All the Light We Cannot See. *2016: otorgado al escritor vietnamita-estadounidense Viet Thanh Nguyen por su novela The Sympathizer. *2017: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Colson Whitehead por su novela The Underground Railroad. *2018: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Andrew Sean Greer por su novela Less. *2019: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Richard Powers por su novela The Overstory. Categoría:Premio Pulitzer Categoría:Premios literarios